This invention relates to a device for taking samples of ground water in soil and rock, comprising a sampling container, of which the end facing downward in operation is closed by a first member of flexible material.
There is in many connections a great demand for being able to take representative samples of ground water in soil and rock, for example at the examination of:
(1) impurities and their spread PA1 (2) water acidification PA1 (3) water corrosivity, etc.
The methods used at present for taking such samples show great deficiencies in many respects. By contact with the oxygen in air, for example, the sample can oxidize, whereby its original chemical properties can be changed. Furthermore, at the digging of test pits for taking ground water samples, uncertainty arises, due to ground water leaking in, whether the sample taken is representative of the sampling level in question.
The present invention has the object to improve the technique used at present for ground water sampling in soil and rock. The new device renders it possible to take samples, which are hermetically closed until being analysed in the laboratory. The new device also provides the possibility to extract samples of ground water from relatively fine-grained soils, such as silt and clay.